Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Book 1
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Calypso, Rachel and Grover are wizards...
1. Chapter 1: Percy gets lost in Hogwarts

**Hey guy! This is my 15th story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

**Warning: This is an AU: Percy Jackson and his friends are wizards.**

**Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Calypso, Rachel and Grover are wizards, but they don't know at all. They are in serious trouble. Percy finds out he has a older brother. He doesn't know who it is, but he knows. Percy and Annabeth go to a school named Hogwarts and find out they are wizrads. They find a guy named Harry Potter in their hiding from someone. The minute Harry sees Annabeth he falls in love with her. They all become friends. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Calypso, Rachel, Grover, and Harry get in a big problem. Lord Voldemort finds out that on December 25th, 2011 he will die from powerful wizards. There is a prophecy made for 7 of them... Sorry guys, but That's all I can tell you. Read the story if you want to find out more.**

**This chapter takes place in Hogwarts.**

**So lets start...**

[Chapter 1]  
Percy Gets Lost In Hogwarts

Percy POV

All six of us ran fast as we could. We didn't know where we were. It was very dark.

Something caught hold of my leg. It was a root. I tried to get my leg untangled but the root tightened. I pulled on my leg more, the root tightened more. My leg started to burn.

Everyone stopped running.

"Percy? Where are you?" It was Annabeth's voice.

"Annabeth. I can't walk. My leg is tangled in a root. I tried taking it out, but it just tightened," I said. "Help. It's burning."

Annabeth ran over to my side. She took out her spear. _Where did she get that? _She tried to cut the root, but it didn't work.

"Guys just leave me here. You guys go. Don't get caught. **_OUCH_**!" I yelled. Annabeth had cut my leg not the root.

"Sorry Percy," she said. "We aren't going to leave you here. If you want I'll stay with you."

"No. We all are sticking together. No matter what," Nico said. Nico was the oldest of the group. Annabeth and I are the youngest but the smartest.

"Guy, please. Just go and hide somewhere safe. Annabeth will stay with me. We shouldn't stay together like this. They could find us easily. For me? Please," I pleaded.

"Percy you and Annabeth are young. You guys can't survive. At least one more person should come with you guys," Nico said.

"Nico. You have to understand. Annabeth and I are 12 right now. We aren't that young. You go with them," I said. It was very hard to argue with Nico.

"Percy's right. Let's go now, Nico. I don't want to get caught. Annabeth and Percy are good fighters," Calypso said. Calypso was dating Nico, so Nico will listen to Calypso.

"Okay. Let's go," Nico said.

All of them started to run again.

"Percy are you okay? Wait here," Annabeth said. She took one more try of cutting the root. This time it released my leg.

I looked at her. How did she do that.

"Stop staring at me! We have to go!" Annabeth screamed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me.

We ran far as we could. My leg was burning more.

"Annabeth I can't. My leg," I protested.

"Percy, we have to try. We shouldn't get caught. You can run a little bit more," Annabeth said.

"No I can't. My leg is burning to hell," I said.

"Okay. Let's rest here," Annabeth said.

We turned to find a big gate right in front of us. We ran through the gate.

We saw a shadow coming toward us. Annabeth and I ran through the building.

We were in a huge hall with tons of people. Once we entered everyone stared at us. Well, they all looked at me. It was quite embarrassing. The light was on so I just realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked at Annabeth. She was blushing tomato red. Annabeth and I started dating right after a incident with Annabeth's before crush, Luke Castellan. I didn't like him at all.

A man with a long white beard walked toward us with a stick raised.

Annabeth and I started to laugh.

"Who are you?" the old man said.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, call me Percy. And this is Annabeth Chase. We are lost. Our parents had died from someone and that someone is trying to kill us. There was six us. Nico Di Angelo, Rachel Dare, Calypso Atlas, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase and me. We were together, but I got stuck in a root, so I couldn't move. I told them to go so they would get caught. That's when Annabeth caught me loose. We ran far as we could and suddenly we found this building so we came here. That's it," I said.

That's it really? Nothing else.

"Wait. You are Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" the guy asked.

"Yes we are," I said.

"Well... it looks like we found 2 of the six. I'm Dumbledore. All of us here are wizards and witches. Percy you are a wizard and Annabeth you are a witch. I was looking for you two. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley will help you get through the classes. For more details come to my office," Dumbledore said. After that he left.

"Wait what?" Annabeth asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

**Warning: This is an AU: Percy Jackson and all his friends are wizards.**

**Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Calypso, Rachel and Grover are wizards, but they don't know at all. They are in serious trouble. Percy finds out he has an older brother. He doesn't know who it is, but he knows. Percy and Annabeth go to a school named Hogwarts and find out they are wizards. They find a guy named Harry Potter in their hiding from someone. The minute Harry saw Annabeth he falls in love with her. They all become friends. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Calypso, Rachel, Grover and Harry get in a big problem. Lord Voldemort finds out that on December 25th, 2011 he will die from powerful wizards. There is a prophecy made for 7 of them... Sorry guys if you want to know more read the story.**

**This chapter takes place at Hogwarts.**

**So lets start...**

[Chapter 2]  
Nico, Calypso, Rachel and Grover go to Hogwarts as well

Nico POV

The four of us left Percy and Annabeth there.

I was worried sick that they might get caught.

Percy is like a little brother to me. I don't know what I will do if my little brother is gone. One for sure is I'll kill the person who did it. Percy and I are like best buddies. We never ever let anyone down mostly ourselves.

All four of us ran fast as we could.

Calypso suddenly stopped.

I think she is very tired. We didn't stop at all since we started running. Calypso wasn't much of an athlete. She was much of those girls who sit by the swimming pool checking out every guy who comes by her. That happened to me once. Which was very scary. Not good. I laughed at the thought of it.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled to the others. Everyone stopped. "What's wrong Calypso? Are you alright?" I asked. I was worried she might faint because Calypso doesn't run much and she wasn't wearing the right outfit to even run at all. She was wearing a very short dress which literally showed her thighs and her stomach area there was a net so you can clearly see her stomach as well. I don't know why she is wearing that today. I felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm out of breath... Can't run anymore... tired," she said out of breath.

"Calypso we have to run a little bit more. Just try. Please," I said. I was worried something might happen to her.

"No. I can't. I never ran this far in my life. Please. Can't we wait till morning?" she protested.

"No we can't. There right after us," I said.

"I-" Calypso fainted. Like I said before. I knew something might happen to her. She isn't that strong. She always fainted whenever we had to run in P.E. It was also uncomfortable right now for me because Calypso had fallen on the ground before I could even catch her and her skirt was more higher than ever.

"Grover check if there is a place we can stay for today," I said

"Okay," Grover said and went off.

After a minute he came back.

"Nico, there is a building over there. I think it's a hotel because it's very big you know," Grover said.

"I don't think there is a hotel there. Maybe it's a trap," I said. You won't know. People these days are weird.

"Let's just go and try, Nico. Please," Grover pleaded.

"Fine," I said.

All four of us walked over to where Grover was pointing. It was very rocky here. I was about to trip over a massive rock.

We stopped in front of the gate.

"Grover, could you open it?" I asked.

"Why can't you?" he said. He so stupid, right?

"Can't you see Calypso in my arms? You are so stupid," I said.

"Oh yeah," he said. He looked very embarrassed. Grover had a crush on Rachel and was trying to win her everyday. I felt so sorry for him.

"Sorry bro. It's just irritating when someone asks that question when I have someone in my arms. I'm sorry," I said.

"Doesn't matter, bro. I'm very stupid. I just forgot about her," he said. That's the positive thing about Grover. He took everything easy.

Grover walked over to the gate and opened it.

We all walked through the gate and went in the building. It was massive. We saw a bid door in front of us so we opened it. There was lots of people sitting on tables eating.

When they saw us. They stopped.

Everyone looked at us.

I looked down at myself. My jeans were ripped as well as my shirt. I couldn't take my jeans off so I took off my shirt which was a good plan, but I was sweating.

I put Calypso on the ground and took off my shirt and put it on my shoulder. I carried Calypso back up from the ground. I pulled her dress down. I wish there was different clothes that Calypso could borough from here.

"Nico, Calypso, Rachel and Grover?" a voice called.

We all turned to see Percy and Annabeth with a girl who had dirty brown hair and a tall guy who had red hair and freckles. Weird.

"Percy and Annabeth?"

**Please Review/Comment.**

**Sunny  
xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"Percy? Annabeth?" a voice called from the entrance. Percy and I looked toward the entrance and saw Nico carrying Calypso with the rest of the group. I couldn't hold onto it, so I ran and hugged Nico even though he was holding on to Calypso. I could see a smile tug in the corner of his lips. I smiled at him and tears started to pour down my cheeks. I never ever cried like this even when my mother had past away.

I heard Percy's footsteps coming near us. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he was pulling me back. I could see he was trying his best not to drop me. I felt so sorry for him. His clothes were all torn and you can clearly see his abdomen. I looked away blushing.

"Percy..." I whispered.

It seemed that Percy heard me. I blushed again.

"Yes?" he asked. I felt a chill down my spine.

"Um... nothing," I looked away.

"Are you sure?" he asked making me look at his blue marble eyes.

I pushed him away softly.

"Annabeth answer my-" he was cut off.

"Oh! I think you must be Nico, Grover, Rachel, Calypso!" Dumbledore said smiling. "Wonderful to meet you all! Hermione and Ron will lead you the way to your rooms!"

With that the freckle face dude led us toward couple of doors while the Hermione girl walked beside Percy taking glances at him and blushing when he looked at her. Grrr! This girl is making me hate her! I know Percy makes people melt but really? Stealing my guy isn't going to be your job right now!

**A/N: So... this chapter isn't how you guys expected but hey! You saw how Annabeth was feeling when Hermione was looking at Percy! How should I out this? Twist or...**


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
